


Dopium

by freckledtilikum



Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, M/M, Multi, One Piece: Stampede, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Spoilers, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledtilikum/pseuds/freckledtilikum
Summary: Sabo & Luffy agree to meet up shortly after Bullet’s defeat to enjoy some downtime together. The On Air pirates happen to be at the same island & Apoo decides to introduce himself off the battlefield
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo, Scratchmen Apoo/Monkey D. Luffy, Scratchmen Apoo/Sabo, Scratchmen Apoo/Sabo/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you didn’t hear about my wonderful crackship of Apoo/Luffy/Sabo? I’m so sorry, fam. Anyway, @stardustrobin & I joke a lot about Apoo dabbling in Opium (due to historical accuracy of Chinese pirates & who he’s based on), so!  
> Here are your warnings: TW Drug usage, smut, some people don’t like cisswaps & I always write fem!Luffy & also, mention of Sabo smoking cigarettes hc

They both agreed to meet up on an island not too far from here, for some down time to enjoy each other. Lick their wounds and celebrate their victory over the Demon Heir. How could anyone doubt Luffy’s road to Pirate King after her victory there? The eyes of the world were upon her once more, like they always were in each of her conquests. 

Sabo wanted the chance to love her tenderly, to kiss her wounds and bring her right over the edge of bliss. But first and most importantly: They should celebrate and gorge themselves on hot food. He reached the restaurant first, but they were not the only ones with a mind for partying. Sabo recognized the other crew as the On Air pirates, with their captain: Scratchmen Apoo, milking the battle and his involvement in it. 

In all fairness, he had survived an encounter with someone as impossibly strong as Douglas Bullet. To walk away with minimal injuries and the worst being a broken arm? That was quite impressive. He deserved to unwind as well, which was why Sabo kept to himself and the Straw Hat crew in their excitement. 

But it was very unlike them to mind their own business for long, especially with so much merriment around them. Thus, the Straw Hats found themselves in a temporary truce with the On Airs. 

It was all downhill from there.

“Straw Hat!” 

Sabo felt himself straighten up in his chair with the ever-so-amused voice of Apoo’s. The rival captain seems to have taken notice and sauntered his way over, now towering above them. The Chief of Staff was used to not being the tallest one in a room, but he still found himself wrapping an arm around Luffy’s waist protectively. She had finally collapsed in his lap with a stein full of something frothy and sugary. 

It couldn’t possibly be alcohol! She never drank. 

The glint of purple eyes caught with just the right way the light shone on Apoo’s glasses, making them strikingly vibrant in their haze. The rolled joint in his hand reeked of a strong, unrecognizable odor. Definitely not tobacco, which Sabo had quite the affinity for. The smell, however, made him itch for a cigarette almost immediately. 

Luffy regarded their guest with a casual sort of indifference at the moment. She turned to look up at him, head tilted to bare her neck in a tempting fashion that Sabo fought hard to resist. His tongue swiped along his lower lip while his own pair of violet eyes turned away. “Oh!” The Straw Hat captain raised her voice in a sudden sense of clarity to Apoo’s presence. “Noodle Arms!” 

He instantly deflated. 

Sabo did not hide the chuckle that passed his lips either, seeing such a haughty captain take a blow to his ego. “Do we know you?” He had to add his own salt to the wounds, violet eyes finding their way back to the much taller form. Sabo thought he looked rather silly with one of those long arms bandaged and slung up from around his neck.

Irritation painted on Apoo’s face only momentarily before he managed to recover. There may yet be a limit to his good graces, and a more curious side of Sabo had half a mind to find it. But not tonight; maybe some other time, should they be unlucky enough to cross paths again. 

Scratchmen quickly thrust the joint into Luffy’s hand. “Try that!” He exclaimed, a crocodile grin spread taut across his face. “You’ll like it!” 

She looked at it curiously, maybe a little put off by the smell. Her expression changed to that of disgust and she started to hand it back before Apoo pushed it closer to her again. “No! Try it! You deserve it after all that! Taking down the Demon Heir like that? Of course, I helped!” Sabo was quick to send a look of disbelief in Apoo’s direction. The rival captain quickly pressed on: “But you’re the one who took him down! Enjoy yourself for a night! Just a night!” 

Before she ever brought it to her lips, the blunt was snatched up by seal skin gloves and brought closer for Sabo’s own inspection. He had to be sure it was nothing deadly! That would be so like a rival pirate captain, right? To try and assassinate the competition? Especially after such a display of strength that Luffy just gave for the entire world. “What is it?” He didn’t expect honesty.

But honesty was what he got. “Opium,” Apoo answered quickly. 

To that, Sabo raised a brow and glanced his way again. “Opium?” He echoed. 

With his one good hand, Apoo waved flippantly at the air in hopes of brushing this entire topic and any other concerns away. “Just take a drag! All your pain? Gone in an instant! Ap-pa-pa! Check it out!” He tried to finger-gun at them, but it was a little less effective with the use of only one hand.

Ever so greedy and eager, Luffy stole the blunt away and took a long drag from it. She must have choked on the smoke, looking nothing short of sick and ignorantly swallowing down whatever breath she held. Sabo chuckled softly, taking it from her next. “No, Luffy, like this…” He had experience! Watch him! He expertly placed it between his teeth, wagging it up and down to make her laugh, or at least get a smile out of that disgusted expression she had. 

Only after he took his own puff did he hand it back to Apoo. 

The effects were instant, with a sudden warmth unlike that of his devil fruit beginning to spread through his body. Where he was tense before with Apoo hanging around suddenly began to relax. Sabo felt like he was melting in his seat, reaching for the blunt again. He cared very little for the laugh that followed when Apoo slid the blunt back into his hand. Maybe the On Air captain wasn’t that bad. Still not trustworthy! But at least they had opium to share. 

* * *

Sabo and Luffy both planned on crashing in a shared hotel room with each other. What they didn’t plan on, was for Apoo to join them… Yet, there he was. 

They were high, all of them. High, and deep in a sense of euphoria that had them all in a vice. Sabo could barely even hear Ace’s voice in his own devil fruit ability, whispering that this wasn’t a good idea. This was a major risk, especially to Luffy. He should keep a close eye on Luffy.

\--Watch Luffy.

Yes, watch Luffy; the way her hips rolled in Apoo’s lap. There was nothing graceful about her, which was endearing in its own right. Even now, she moved sloppily and with purpose. Seduction was not her strong point, clearly… but oh, Sabo loved to watch her still. She was so small in Scratchmen’s lap; dwarfed by his size. That didn’t stop her! Even in the throes of their own euphoria, the two captains were determined to dominate the other. Luffy had the advantage. Or maybe Sabo was just biased, and oh so in love with someone previously lost to him.

Sprawled out on the bed together, half dressed, Luffy struggled to remove what little clothing remained. Apoo eagerly helped her along with his one good hand, popping open the button of her jeans. She surged forward and caught his lips in a sloppy and desperate kiss. It served as a distraction at least, causing Scratchmen pause in his advances while Luffy tried her best to get the upper hand. But they were both so dominating in their personalities that it was like watching a silent argument between them. 

That was how Sabo would describe it at least.

Everything Luffy did was sloppy, and being high only made it worse. Eventually, Apoo reached up and tangled his fingers in her hair to hold her captive while their lips stayed crushed against each other near violently. He held her hostage until she fought away for a much needed breath. Finally, Sabo decided to join them on the bed, settled down between Apoo’s legs so he positioned himself directly behind Luffy. He was too jealous and worried to just let her rival have his way with her.

The tension and lust in the air was thick, palpable between them. Luffy happily greeted Sabo by tilting her head back for a kiss. She was much more gentle with how she interacted with her lover. Apoo was just a guest in their private lives, privy to something special and rarely ever seen by the outside world. He wrapped his arms around her again, moving his hands up and down her sides to appreciate her form. For a moment, the On Air captain was forgotten as Luffy leaned back against the blonde and hummed her approval. Sabo busied his hands with her breasts, cupping and squeezing her scarred chest. He buried his face against her neck, sinking his teeth in immediately and relished the way her body tensed and jerked from sensation. 

While they were distracted, Apoo returned his focus on relieving her of her pants and undergarments finally. 

What were their boundaries? Did they have any rules? A safeword? Sabo suddenly couldn’t remember, but the haze of his high made most thoughts impossible to comprehend. All he knew was that he loved Luffy, Apoo was sharing a space with them, and they were all incredibly horny. 

“Bet you wish that arm wasn’t broken.” The blonde couldn’t help to tease. His violet gaze met another purple set, staring back over foggy glasses. He couldn’t read the expression, but who cares? Who was he, if Sabo missed the opportunity to antagonize. Besides, Apoo needed a reminder that Luffy… was not fair game. With no retaliation, Sabo took matters into his own hands. 

Luffy found herself flipped again, back pressed against Apoo’s chest, completely bare between them. “Don’t mind me,” Sabo drawled out with a lopsided grin slapped on his face. “But I’m just a little petty.” He hiked her legs up over his shoulders with her waist captured in his hands. 

“Sabo-!” Luffy gasped his name out. She wanted to please him first, not the other way around! But he buried his face between her legs and set his tongue to work against her most sensitive areas. Brown eyes rolled back with a moan, for Luffy was loud and unabashed. 

Apoo snaked his long arm around her, seizing her chin between his fingers. Her head tilted back to stare up at him, and oh was that such a long way up. His height must have been exaggerated thanks to the drugs and her high, for there was no way he really towered over them both that much. “So tall…” she mumbled out, biting back a soft noise.

“Put that mouth to good use,” Apoo instructed. His hand slid away just long enough to free his cock, allowing her to slide down and rest her head in his lap. Luffy’s eyes sparkled with challenge at the size of him, much bigger than Sabo. She acted on her own, not by any command. Some might think even Sabo could tell her what to do, but no one could control Luffy. Even that jealous, violet eyed glare from the blonde between her legs did not deter her. 

She swallowed him down quickly, which took even Apoo by surprise. 

How could he forget that her body was rubber? Luffy had no problem, didn’t even choke on him. And maybe Apoo would have to indulge them again, because he would not be satisfied with just the once. There was also a power high overwhelming him. The pirate who had just taken down the vicious threat of Douglas Bullet himself… was now sucking on his cock like it was her only salvation. 

If they thought he wouldn’t be talking about this afterward, they were both very wrong. 

She bobbed her head up and down the length of his erection with vigor. Her moans vibrated against him, which made his body shiver. He could melt into bliss with her mouth on him, if not for Sabo suddenly pulling her back again. But this bed wasn’t big enough for three people, and they were bound to remain on top of each other. Sabo couldn’t move her too far, just enough to agitate their guest. 

So… That’s how it would be? Fine. Apoo would play along.

* * *

Hours later, and their rivalry still had not waned. Luffy had nothing to prove and abandoned their games to chase pleasure on her own, but Apoo and Sabo still clashed in their own way.

She was left gasping and moaning, bouncing in his lap. Scratchmen’s arm wrapped around her, locking her smaller frame against him. Her choppy black hair framed her face, matted down by sweat that painted a sheen along tanned skin. 

Words failed her, with only a small “--So big--” gasped out.

She felt full with his cock buried in her, wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him as close as possible. Sabo moved behind her, bristling as he kissed her shoulders and captured her hips. “Luffy--” His voice was sultry and deep, mumbled for her ears alone. “Can I-?” He would never take her without permission. Even if they had been at it for hours now, if he had taken her twice already, he would ask again. 

“Sabo, please!” She whined and rolled her hips back against him. 

Playfully, Apoo bucked his hips up into her, feeling the very end of her and moaned. He very nearly doubled over, entranced by the heat and feel of her all around his cock. Sabo moved, taking her from behind as he pushed himself in and paused as Luffy tensed and gasped. “Relax…” the blonde purred against her neck, nibbling and kissing reassurances. 

This was a little more aggressive and hectic than what sabo planned for her. Was it irresponsible to ask for just one more day, so he could love her right? Love her gently? 

He caught Scratchmen’s eye and gripped her hips tighter, bruisingly so. She would be left with the imprints of his fingers against her skin, but it was not the first time… and it wouldn’t be the last either. They couldn’t fight between them, both buried inside of Luffy. Or, at least, Sabo would concede that he didn’t want to continue like this. He let Apoo set the pace, moving against him to create a rhythm that sent wave after wave of bliss through their lover between them. 

Luffy’s voice sounded heavenly, or maybe Sabo was just too in love to know the difference. 

“I’m gonna--” She tried to warn them between her gasping moans, but her voice was swallowed by another by from Apoo. Instead, her body vibrated violently between, convulsing in her bliss with a flash of white in her eyes. Her body clenching around them so wonderfully brought both of her partners right over the edge behind her, spilling inside of her. 

And finally, they were at the end of their ropes, collapsing on each other. 

Sweaty, gasping, and finally worn out- this would be the last round, as silently agreed between the trio. Even Luffy’s insatiability had found an end.

Sabo struggled to keep his eyes open as they all pulled apart, and found relief when Apoo took his leave of the bed. It wasn’t big enough to hold all three of them anyway, and he wrapped his arms around Luffy to keep her close again. She already drifted off into a much needed sleep after all that excitement, and the events of the battle. Only after Apoo had dressed and left, did Sabo let himself follow his lover into slumber. 

The next morning came all too quickly for the blonde. Sometime in the night, he had pulled a blanket over them to cover their naked bodies. They were in desperate need of a shower that he looked forward to.. But first:

“Luffy…?” His voice was soft as he shook her awake. She did not appreciate that, and showed it with a mewl of disdain. The haze of last night had faded away, leaving Sabo with a sinking realization. “Luffy… did he come inside you?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think there’s any real warnings here.   
> Apoo catches up to Sabo sometime later after their encounter post!Bullet defeat. He didn’t really get to enjoy the Rev like he wanted when they were together before & he’s intent on changing that now.   
> A roleplay between me (writing Apoo) & @razzzmatazz (writing Sabo) that I ended up losing muse for in an alright place to end since it got very long.

That was one conquest down that he didn't know he had. And yet, somehow, Apoo left the island that night with a sense of triumph brimming through him. Bragging about his night with Straw Hat Luffy and Chief of Staff Sabo was going to be  _ all _ he spoke about for the next few weeks. ...Even if he didn't really fuck Sabo himself. Close enough, right? And when would he get the chance again?

Sometime later, opportunity struck. And what luck he had! His broken arm healed up, he had not forgotten that snide remark during their time together. 

But sneaking up on the Chief of Staff was quite a feat to accomplish, and one Apoo would not squander away. Long arms wrapped around that smaller form tightly, pulling Sabo's back against his chest. 

"Remember me?" The question was breathed against his neck, his face buried against Sabo as he held him captive. And yes, he would say it: "I've got both arms now."

Sabo was more than satisfied with himself after that night. He'd once again been granted free time and spent all of it with Luffy. Her and-- Scratchmen Apoo. Although the latter hadn't been part of the blonde's plan. It seemed to have entertained Luffy and that was good enough for him.

The other supernova had been pushed to the back of his mind then-- The chief of staff not really concerned with meeting the long armed man again.

Until-- he'd been suddenly wrapped up in those arms.

Eyes narrowed as the blonde turned to look at his captor, expecting a  _ threat _ since they'd snuck up on him so effectively. Instead, he was met with the man he'd barely tolerated in their previous tryst and Sabo swore he could hear Ace laughing at him in his head.

"Congratulations, you're an adequate man finally." Flames lick up his shoulders in response as well, threatening to singe the On Air captain's face and burn that freshly healed arm again unless he let go.

He wouldn't run or back away when let go either, simply turn to face the supernova with an amused grin as he brushed his clothes off and set a hand to rest on his hip.

"If you're looking for Luffy again, I don't know where she is." A lie. He had her Vivre card, Sabo always knew where she was. He says it so casually though, who would ever think he was lying?

"Are you  _ sure _ you helped defeat Bullet? I don't recall you in the final fight I was in."

Apoo knew he was playing with fire... literally. Never the less, he released his captive and took a step back to prevent any burns. Instead, the On Air captain stood tall and towered over the other with a crocodile grin plastered across his face. 

Some might think it sinister, but that was just how he smiled. 

"I was there. How do you think I broke my arm?" He scoffed, seemingly unfazed by the question itself, or the implications behind it. Apoo learned very quickly that Sabo had a biting tongue. 

That didn't bother him any. 

"No, I'm not looking for her." But he wouldn't have been disappointed if she was there to join them again. "I was looking for you." Another notch in his belt, hopefully.

An eyebrow went up at that. Looking for him? Sabo can almost guess what for now, especially with that greeting. He'd barely tolerated the captain with them before, what made Apoo think the blonde would welcome him now. Or maybe he  _ didn't _ think Sabo would.

The chief wouldn't be opposed to a fight then--. Especially if it got them both good and riled up.

"I take it this isn't a friendly meeting then, is it?" The blonde's pipe is still at his back but left untouched for now. He honestly doubts he needs it for this. Sabo centers his stance, grin still on his face. Maybe he was just itching for a fight after how jealous he'd been of this man before.

"How's this then? Defeat me and I'll go along with whatever you wanted to find me for. Provided it doesn't threaten the security of my revs." A sickly sweet smile just said he would turn much more violent if that was the case.

Must it always be a fight? They were silently fighting with each other the last time they were together, so he should expect no less now. But an actual fight? "I'm a lover, not a fighter."

He was full of shit and they both knew it. But the way he rested a hand over his chest and spoke in confidence, he might have been able to convince someone who didn't know any better. 

His grin only broadened on his face as he too took an offensive position. "You won't regret that." Or maybe he will! Only time would tell. 

\------

By the end of it, he had Sabo pinned against the wall. His breath heavy, a little disheveled; Apoo was more than aroused. One arm wrapped around his wait possessively, the other pinned him by his neck to keep his prey captive. "I'd say- you're beat," he panted out, and was none too shy on keeping himself close. 

Sabo was an attractive man, he wouldn't deny that. Maybe, in a way, he felt some odd sort of connection with him. Or maybe there was just some sick amusement found in the power high he got from fucking such strong rivals like them.

Taming them, almost.

Sabo had just chuckled at the claim because honestly-- he would have said the same about himself. Only-- to a select few though. Apoo didn't have the privilege of being one of those people.

The blonde was more than a little cocky, which didn't help him win. He'd obviously thought Apoo was a bit silly with his devil fruit, never would have thought he could actually fight with it like that.

Then again-- who would have thought someone could fight with rubber? But Luffy found a way. She always did.

When Sabo found himself against the wall though, he turned a bit more feral, growling in response to his defeat. Any way he tried to move though, he could feel the supernova behind him pressed close and groaned.

The blonde was always in command, always in charge. To have that taken away was arousing at times-- like now. His chest rose and fell slowly with deep breaths and Sabo had a tight grip on the arm around his waist. 

A grin was turned over his shoulder as Sabo gave a deep chuckle. "Do I need to show you what to do?"

A wicked grin followed. "You're that eager for my cock?" Apoo kept himself close and ground his hips against the blonde's backside. It didn't have to be like this, but where was the fun in loving and tender intimacy when they hardly knew each other? Their lives were fast and rough. Why should sex be any different?

"It's not gonna be too fun without any lube," he added. And perhaps that was all that brought him pause. 

The bulge of his pants wanted him to take Sabo  _ now, _ but he didn't want to  _ actually _ hurt the Chief of Staff. There was no pleasure found in screams of agony or an unwilling partner. And there was no conquest if Sabo was trying to escape the entire time, instead of moaning and melting on his cock. 

He dragged his tongue over the back of Sabo's neck, then added: "My ship's nearby." But would he even agree to joining the pirate on his own ship? Or was that too dangerous...

Sabo let out a loud laugh. "Don't misunderstand. I'm offering to show you the ropes, not  _ take it." _ But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? And only prove entertaining down the line.

The blonde shivers at the feeling of the tongue on him and pauses himself. They'd need lube regardless but returning to Apoo's ship by himself was dangerous. Dangerous and all together a terrible idea. Then-- why the hell did he wanna do it so bad? 

"The he'll are you holding me  _ here _ for then?" Sabo sounds offended, rightfully so he think, straightening himself up again to follow the captain back to his ship. 

He'd walk as if he belonged there too, giving a grin and tip of his hat to any of Scratchman's crew he happened to pass. As far as Sabo was concerned after all,  _ he _ was going to be the one doing the fucking. 

"Not your first time with another man, I hope?" He asked, once it seemed they were close to the captain's quarters, smile still on his face. "I'll be gentle." Still, even now, Sabo could only tease the other man.

Let him believe that for the moment. Lull him into a sense of security almost, if that was what he needed. 

_ Stay Tuned _ was... much smaller than many of the other Supernova's ships. She was easily noticeable with the bright pink sails and the speakers and phonograph for a figurehead. How he ever managed to hide her would be  _ beyond _ those not part of the crew, but that was irrelevant for the moment. 

Sabo was led to the captain's room. Only after the door was locked behind them, did Apoo remind him of his promise: "Ap-pa-pa! That wasn't part of the deal." Perfectly matching Sabo's voice, almost as if he recorded it himself, he repeats:  _ "Defeat me and I'll go along with whatever you wanted to find me for. Provided it doesn't threaten the security of my revs." _ Then, his voice returned to normal as he sauntered over to his bed and flopped down on it. 

"Why don't you strip for me first?" That wicked grin returned to his face. Sabo wouldn't go back on his own word, now would he?

Sabo frowns at hearing his own voice played back for him. This man was just ridiculous. How could anyone take him seriously--?

"Fine." No, he wouldn't go back on his word. And he'd make quite the enticing display of himself too, with his own, small pyrotechnics. His eyes are cold in their gaze as he reaches for his pipe first, twirling it in his hands before setting it against a wall. Gloves are next, peeled off with just his teeth nipping the fingertips of them.

When Sabo gets to his many layers on his chest, he finally grins again. His jacket is only half taken off.. so the vest and shirt can still be removed while the black coat hangs on his shoulders.

Scars are slowly revealed too, covering the expanse of the blondes entire left side, but he doesn't seem too bothered by it. Arms are shoved back into his jacket once most of his clothes are off and the coat left to fall off his shoulders and down his back...hanging around just his elbows. 

Boots and pants are kicked off on his way to the bed as the blonde stands before the On Air Pirates captain. Hands are placed on either of the man's shoulders as Sabo, quite roughly, tries to push Apoo back onto the bed.

"You've had your fun. I belive it's my turn now."

There was no hiding the way his purple eyes gazed up and down that lean muscled body before him. Drinking in the sight; Apoo smirked as his prey advanced. Instead of laying back like Sabo wanted, Apoo quickly turned them over and shoved the blonde down against his bedsheets. 

“Your turn!?” He laughed, punctuating his question with another roll of his hips. “Not yet,  _ Chief. _ ” The captain hadn’t even taken his clothes off yet! 

Sabo was ever so keen on running his mouth though. Apoo has to wonder... “What’s that mouth of yours good for?” He at least had a kind word for Luffy when they started, but Sabo was abrasive. The two with their dominant personalities were bound to clash.

How he and Luffy were ever gentle with each other was a mystery to Apoo, and not one he really cared to investigate. It wouldn’t mean much when he bragged later about fucking them. Sentiment hardly made an impact with the braggadocios stories shared over alcohol at parties. 

He let the blonde up, leaning back enough on his bed to spread his legs. But that would be the only time he did so for Sabo. The blonde would not have his way tonight. Maybe sometime later. 

But probably not.

Sabo didn't move fast enough to try and stop Apoo before he was on his back, eyes narrowed at the long armed man. The blonde had obviously taken to Luffy's silly regard Apoo figuring-- they were both the pirates here, she obviously would have known him better. 

He, at least, was going to start undressing Scratchman himself! Stripping was a bit more personal to the blonde, something for closer and more intimate times. Nothing as wild as this. He didn't want to waste time showing off to someone he'd likely never see again and would much rather just get down to business.

"Starting wars, I've heard." He grins again and licks his lips though. Of course the captain would have wanted to be sucked off. Sabo nearly expected that. He straightened on his knees for a moment, facing down the supernova as he finally removed his coat.

Somehow he doubted Scratchman would be kind enough to warn him of impending release-- and he'd rather not have stains on his coat.

Hands went for the other man's pants then as Sabo slide himself close once again. He was a self-proclaimed lover as well. Gentle hands showed that much. Fingers teased along Apoo's cock, eyebrow again raised at the size of him. Well-- he was a much larger and taller man so that made sense he supposed.

The captain would find out for himself then, what good this revolutionary’s mouth could be used for. Sabo wasted no time in swallowing him down, almost eagerly. He always enjoyed going down on his partners though, because he knew what just his tongue alone could reduce them to.

Lips suctioned, almost kissed, the more sensitive skin around the head before the blonde really put himself to work. One hand pumped in time with him while the other gripped the man's thigh.

In a rare moment of gentleness, Apoo reached out to brush his fingers along the right side of Sabo's face. His fingers tangled in blonde bangs, brushing them out of his face to reveal those scars beneath. It was only momentary, and there was obviously a story behind it... But that was private, and only a distraction to their time now. 

He had praise for Sabo too: "You're very good with that mouth." He would let the blonde move at his own pace. Pulling his head down would only hurt him, which wasn't what he intended at all. 

The captain fell back against his bed with a low moan. He trusted Sabo! Trusted that mouth on his cock, getting sucked off post battle was somehow more enjoyable than smoking after sex. He had a mind to return the favor, make Sabo  _ melt _ under him. 

It was only fair. 

"You're  _ very _ good with that mouth." Purple eyes fluttered closed with another low moan. Maybe he shouldn't be so selfish. Just a minute longer... 

Another.

Those long arms reach down to pull Sabo away from his cock and sit the blonde on his chest. He slid him forward, tongue dragged up the underside of Sabo's cock.

The blonde chuckles against Apoo. He knew he was good with his mouth, but it was always nice to hear such praise that brought a certain warmth to his chest. Teeth graze lightly against his cock, teasing and threatening to bite almost-- but he wouldn't. He just wants to make the other man melt under him and it seems like he's already achieving that.

Sabo hums against him, doing his best to work that length down his throat again and again before he's pulled away and sat on the supernova's chest. 

Eyes are wide for a moment and Sabo tenses when he feels that tongue on him. He-- honestly hadn't been expecting that. At least from someone he didn't know. Sabo would never ask his lovers to return the favor so it was usually a pleasant surprise when most did.

The moan from the blonde is low and long, hips rolling a bit and his hand reaching for one of Apoo's long arms. "Fuck--. You're big." He meant that in.. every sense of the word. Sabo was used to being the tall one after all and Apoo just towered over him and everyone else. Even sitting on him like this, it was obvious just how large the captain was.

"I'm surprised you-- didn't let me finish you off--."

Another slow drag of his tongue followed the underside before Sabo’s cock was pulled in between his lips and swallowed down with such ease. Apoo let out a vibrating sound to hum and roll over his partner. He could tease too, and his devil fruit came in handy for situations like this. He was not to combat inclined, but he found creative ways to get through life with what he had. 

He pulled back with a soft  _ pop! _ and a smirk when lilac eyes turned up to Sabo. 

“We got time for that later.” And it was true. But he wanted to get Sabo ready for him in the meantime, which meant fishing out the bottle of lube from the desk by his bed. His fingers were lathered up generously, dripping from it before he grabbed at Sabo’s ass. 

Apoo busied his mouth with his cock while he teased slick fingers along that tight entrance. One of his digits slipped in, graciously massaging inside with a slow and forgiving pace set. Nothing too fast, because Sabo was right: He was big. And as he thought many times before: he did not wish to hurt the Rev. 

While his fingers worked Sabo open, Apoo’s mouth nursed on his cock for distraction. The vibrations were back in intervals, with intent to finish Sabo off before they moved on. 

There would be some time to wait after, while the blonde recovered, but that time would be better spent still working him open. Apoo could put his hands to use then— but for now? He worried about that cock in his mouth.

Sabo wasn't a quiet man, in any sense of the word. And he certainly wasn't a quiet lover either. Especially when his current partner is literally humming and vibrating around his cock. A hand reaches to tangle in brown hair, kneading but not pulling.

Sabo is careful with his hands when he needs to be and, in truth, doesn't want to hurt the pirate either. 

He barely notices Apoo getting ready to prepare him until that finger is pressing in and the blonde's mouth hangs open in a low groan.

The blonde could feel himself starting to collapse on top of the pirate then, with the welcomed assault on his senses coming from both front and back. His hands darted to the bed then, right above the captains head as he leaned over.

_ "Fuck--." _ It was quite a feat-- to reduce the blonde to nothing but swearing and panting, but Apoo seemed to be doing just that. Sabo's hips thrust himself into the captains mouth and back onto his fingers, finding no escape from the current onslaught of pleasure.

"I'm close--." He'd warn after a while, with what little breath was able to form into actual words. Legs tensed around the man beneath him as Sabo gave a pointed thrust back on those fingers and a deep moan.

No. Apoo took a bruising hold of Sabo's hips and pulled his cock further into his mouth, letting him spill everything he had. Then, the pirate sat his partner back again as they both took a minute to catch their breath. 

Apoo moved them both, laying Sabo back on the bed while his hand resumed it's work between the Rev's legs. Slow, gentle, as deep as those fingers could reach while the erection between his own legs felt impossibly hard and begged for release.  _ Soon, _ but not yet. They would have time for that. 

"Can I-- film you?" he asked in a sultry tone, his voice laden with lust. Those lilac eyes half-lidded with mischief, but-- "It's just for me. No one else's gonna see it." There was no fun in that.... Even if he would brag about this later. 

There was a difference between talking about their session together and betraying Sabo's trust by showing him in his most vulnerable state to absolute strangers.

The blonde felt he could barely think straight after that orgasm. He had to grip the mattress below him as he came with a drawn out moan, hips shuddering in that almost painful hold. This was part of what Sabo craved though. Having someone take control of him like this--. Although, he usually wouldn't with someone he barely knew and wasn't even sure if he could trust or not.

The way Apoo layed him down though and went right back to work on stretching him open. At this point, Sabo didn't care if he was the one getting fucked or not, but he had to laugh at the pirates request.

"That's-- not the first time I've been asked that, you know." Film or pictures-- there was all manner of intimate photos of Sabo out there. And, of course-- he had his own little collection as well. On long missions or lonely journeys, it was nice to have something to remember closer times with his loved ones.

And while he's not sure what Apoo would want video for--. "Sure. Why not?"

They'd already gone this far with each other.

Sabo reached down though, feeling and grasping for the pirates own cock to tease and stroke as he gave a sly grin up to the captain.

His eyes fluttered back with a low moan. 

Sabo could trust him here,  _ now. _ Sabo could trust that he wouldn't hurt him, wouldn't betray this vulnerability. Sabo could trust that Apoo  _ enjoyed _ him too much to sell him out. The complicated politics of their world were left at the door. For the moment, they were just a pair of two lust-driven people enjoying themselves by indulging each other. 

"Tell me when you're ready." Apoo would keep his control of the situation, but... Sabo still had his voice. He deserved his voice, knowing he could say  _ no _ at any time, and the pirate wouldn't disrespect those boundaries.

But they could feign total domination together.

He hadn't expected such niceties and it showed on his face. The blondes gaze was confused for a moment and his breathing heavy. He was growing more frustrated though at how  _ careful _ the pirate was being with him.

It wasn't necessary and yet--.

Sabo pushes himself up to take a hold of that long ponytail and pull the pirate closer. He wound that long tail around his hand once, so Apoo couldn't pull away so easily.

"If you don't  _ fuck me _ I'll do it myself. I'm more than ready dammit--."

A sudden shift in tone followed quickly. His wicked grin returned with Sabo's renewed roughness. "I was trying to be  _ nice, _ " Apoo purred. He had to unwind his hair from Sabo's grip first, so he could fish out a transponder snail and place it carefully off to the side, on a bedside table pointed at Sabo. 

Apoo didn't want to see all of himself-- but he did want to see mostly  _ Sabo. _

When he returned to the bed, he didn't make Sabo wait much longer. The blonde was quickly flipped over, his cock drenched in lube, and then? He pushed Sabo's face into the bed as he forced himself in. 

A low groan slipped out, and Apoo very nearly doubled over. He caught himselfwith an arm extended out, fingers tangled in the sheets beside Sabo's head. The other arm wound around the Rev's hips, holding him hostage. 

Oh, but cruelty found it's way on the captain's face. "Call me...  _ Captain, _ " he ordered out in the most sensual tone he could muster. His hips gave a quick snap to show he meant business.

Sabo's grin was back in place as well, if just a little more feral than before. If he was going to be dominated, he wanted it rough.

But-- he would appreciate that care later.

He gives a little wave to the camera before he's turned over and suddenly filled with the  _ very _ large man behind him. His voice is muffled in the mattress for a moment but Sabo doesn't keep his face pressed against the bed. His head turns to the side so his voice can be heard and hands fist the sheets beneath him tight enough to tear the fabric.

Hips are jostled then as he's held captive and the blonde shudders, pushing himself back against the pirate.

A deep laugh rumbles in Sabo's chest and an amused glance turned over his shoulder as he finally holds himself up again. He falters a little, when Apoo gives that harsh thrust, but he quickly recovers.

"You-- are a  _ bold _ pirate." He laughs again, obviously amused and not even bothering to answer that command. Hint-- he wasn't going to call this man captain.

Another snap of his hips followed. What fun was there if Sabo just  _ gave in _ so willingly?

But if he wouldn't give in, that meant Apoo had to pull it out of him. Or...  _ fuck _ it out of him. He bore down on the smaller body, forcing Sabo's head down again while he kept those hips captive and started driving into him. 

The Rev wanted it rough! Then he would get it rough. 

But that was not in. His fingers wrapped around Sabo's cock, squeezing and rolling his thumb over the head.

Thinking that was just the end of that silly order, Sabo happily allowed himself to be shoved into the bed again. Sheets ripped under his grasp and deep moans were pulled from the blondes lips.

_ Yes. _ This was what he wanted. It was difficult to really move like this. Sabo was held captive by those long arms and and loving every second of it. Hips rocked back against the pirate, Sabo already chasing his own release again.

And he didn't even need to reach for himself either! Apoo was taking care of that as well. Sabo pushed himself back, into the other man's lap and shuddered. He was going to be feeling this a while after.. and already had forgotten about the camera on him!

"Actually--  _ touch me." _ He was growing frustrated with teasing fingers on his own cock though. "Or I'll do it--."

What happened next was quick and fluid. Sabo’s wrists were captured and pinned on either side of his head in a vice grip. “You’re not in control here,” Apoo purred with another rough snap of his hips. 

Just to make it all the worse on his partner, he ground himself against that smaller body. The brutal pace was brought to a pause, for something slower and much more shallow. The pirate had some amazing control over himself at the moment, wanting to force Sabo into begging. 

“Just call me captain.” 

Yes, he was a very bold pirate indeed. Only the most successful were.

Heat went right to Sabo's crotch and stomach as another moan slipped past his lips. It took a special kind of person to so wholly take control from him and Apoo was doing so splendidly. His hands could only grip the bed beneath him and for a moment-- it was wonderful.

A growl left the blondes throat soon after though. The nerve of this man--! He was looking for submission then. Eyes glanced to the transponder for a moment and Sabo huffed out an agitated breath at the much slower pace.

"Fuck that--." Sabo was defiant, especially to such a bold command. He wasn't a pirate himself, didn't have a captain. Or-- if he did, he knew damn well who it would be.

And it would take a lot more than this to make the Chief of Staff give in. 

Sabo can't reach down to stroke himself but he does push his hips back, trying to make up for the lack of  _ oomph _ Apoo was treating him to. They were both too into this and he'd bet whatever control the supernova had would wane before his own.

But the pirate couldn’t suppress a deep chuckle in response. Sabo was just as bold, maybe more; he refused to be controlled. He refused to submit. Apoo didn’t  _ really _ want submission either, he wanted to be humored. He wanted to be indulged. 

A stroke to his ego? 

He was much bigger than Sabo and used that to his advantage. His body bore down on him again, pinning him against the bed. “I’d rather fuck you,” he purred into the blonde’s ear. Teeth closed on a patch of his neck; Apoo wouldn’t raise any marks unless asked, but he did bite and kiss all along captive shoulders and the back of Sabo’s neck. 

A sweet contrast to being pinned down, at least.

Every touch from those hands and lips had the blonde shuddering. "Then  _ fuck me." _ The pirate was still going slow, drawing everything out. And for what? To get the Rev to call him captain? For the moment, his lips stayed shut on that as he just tried to get their momentum back up again.

With the way Apoo had him pined though, Sabo couldn't move how he wanted and that, itself, brought another thrill through his chest. 

Sabo gasped out a breath, both frustrated and incredibly aroused, his eyes locked on that transponder again. Scratchmen wanted a little show all for himself from this? 

He grins for a moment, his head snapping to the side to toss sweaty blonde hair out of his eyes.

"You know as-- long as you refuse to say  _ please--." _ That wasn't the reason why, but Sabo was ever the stubborn one. And petty. It  _ was _ getting more and more difficult to be either of those with that huge cock in his ass though.

"I'm-- ah-- disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

A wry little grin followed. He could still talk like that with a dick buried in his ass? Sabo deserved some credit then. 

Stuck in their current position, the pirate was sure he could wear his partner down. But he didn't want to  _ wear _ him down as much as he wanted a willingness and acceptance. That was much more rewarding. 

Apoo leaned in close and spoke with his voice low in Sabo's ear:  _ "Please." _ He was awarded for his efforts at least. But not only that; Apoo dragged his tongue along the back of Sabo's neck again and bit down. Raising a mark back here was fine, right? His hair would hide it... or his clothes.

Sabo groaned once Apoo got to his neck. He was much louder too, once the pirate actually started leaving marks on him. Sabo didn't mind them, honestly. Most of the people he knew were aware of how..  _ active _ he was.

"Fucker--." There's a laugh in his voice as the blonde speaks almost fondly of the man over him.

This was all just some game and by no means a delicate one. It was--  _ fun. _

"Just fuck me--  _ Captain." _ He gave in willing, with a grin on his face and eyes on the transponder like Sabo knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing. He was speaking to the man above him, yes-- but also to that same man who he  _ knew _ would be watching this later.

The response was immediate. 

He propped himself up on an elbow while his other arm looped around Sabo's waist again. And then? The brutal pace returned. Relentless, brutal; just like the Rev wanted. 

Apoo was more than willing to give while his teeth planted themselves on his partner's shoulder again. He didn't have to ask twice--- but he would have gotten fucked quicker if he just called him  _ captain _ from the start. So much time wasted, but they weren't on a limit here at the moment.

And if Sabo enjoyed getting pinned down by his whole body like that, Apoo would oblige as much as he could. He enjoyed the Rev staying close. 

The pirate never thought he would get this chance again after their last encounter. Leaving here, he would want to make a habit of this. Sabo and Luffy both were... much more than he originally believed.

His breath was stolen for a moment and the blonde collapsed on the bed from the force of Apoo brutal thrusts. It was rough and fast,  _ finally, _ and just like he wanted. Of course it would have happened sooner if he'd given in but-- the Rev was just as stubborn as Luffy sometimes.

With the arm wrapped around him for support, Sabo could push himself back up again-- not one to really just... lie there and take it. He enjoyed the close contact-- hands and teeth on him. One of his own hands reached back to grab onto brown hair and pull the pirate even closer as he pushed himself back against him.

"You should--- let me ride you,  _ Captain." _ Usually, it was near impossible to get the Rev to shut up when he had something to say. Getting fucked into a pirate captains bed was a good way to do that though. "You want a show-- I'll give you a damn show." Some things, Sabo just couldn't leave unsaid though.

Maybe he'd get a copy of this video as well.


End file.
